Team Desperate
by Animedog91
Summary: All against all. Scrapmetals are going to invade the whole planet, and no autobot or decepticon is going to help those who are left behind. Full summary inside!
1. Five Unlikely Heroes and One Villain

**Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara  
>Story, and OC:s in this chapter belong to me.<strong>

This is the preview / first chapter of "Team Desperate", so you can get better insights on the main characters and the world, and figure out the backstory before getting the main story started.

Story: Cybetron is being overrun by Scrapmetals. Autobots have retreated to their city, trying to keep the remaining autobots alive. Same goes with decepticons, who are even more strict about those who can get in the safety of their citywalls. Outside the citys... it's all against all. It's kill or be killed. You cannot trust anyone to leave you behind, not even your own brother. Leader of the Scrapmetals is not done yet, he will have them all offlined. But Primus is funny guy sometimes, and now he had tied five bots fate together. And not any bots: Criminal. Warrior. Younling. Loner. Deceiver.

We follow these five - and occasionaly the bad guys - bots adventure.

Want OC in the story? PM me with small preview of the character, so we can see if there's a good spot for him ;) This is mostly based on Transformers Cybetron, so the official characters are mostly from there (sorry all TFA fans).

* * *

><p>"Slag slag slag SLAG!", red racing vehicle with flames on his side was trying to keep his pursuers behind him, avoiding few shots that came from the buildings, and hit the break when he saw an opening in the walls, and decide to drive in and hide. He transformed, and slided his finger over new scar that he had now on his servo.<p>

"Aaaw, they scrapped my paintjob!", young bot said with annoyed tune in his voice. Man what a bummer, he just got his whole body waxed!  
>"Slaggin bugs, what ever did I do to them!", he asked, and take a small scan trough the room. Was he alone here? Not for long, he was able to hear the creepers outside, they were probably looking for their prey. Young hothead grinned wildly, and forced his battlemask on his face, that started automaticly sending cool air trough his frame, it was defence system. His ability to use fire overheated himself way too easily.<br>"Sorry bugs, not today. You'll have to seek another meal...", he grinned, while getting his two flamethrowers ready for action, waiting for the perfect moment to strike...

* * *

><p>Flyer went trough air, evading every shot he was aimed at, and returned the fire with aggresion.<p>

"YOU MURDERES! I'LL GET YOU!", he shouted, shooting everything that looked like an Scrapmetal. He was in rage. In pain. He had lost his Trine, his brothers from sky, his reason to live. Now he had a new reason: To take revenge on these buggers. To shoot and blast them until there was no power in him, until he would go off-line, or until he could rip all of them appart, limb by limb. He transformed in the sky, just to send a powerfull punch in one of the Scrapmetals frame, letting energon to splash...  
>"I won't let you get away! You fraggin killers!", seeker was howling, when some of the Scrapmetals tried to run away from the murderous Decepticon. His Trine was just flying, having fun, and then these had attacked. He still remembered the horror of his Trine Leader, when the Third Wing had been attacked, and the look in their faceplates when the Scrapmetals were done... He was waiting younger seeker to get up and laugh it off, since he always kept saying that the Scrapmetals wasn't a threat to flyers. And his Trineleader... He had sacrificed himself, to keep him out of the danger... Decepticon yelled out his pain, he was alone, and his bond to his Trinemates was extuingshed. Seeker let himself fall in his knees...<p>

* * *

><p>"Aquasong! Emberpeak! Linethief! Glowclaw! Anyone!", it was a lone yell, no-one heard him, and he knew, but he had to try. Running on all fours, organic-lookin creature raised his head again.<br>"Guys, this ain't fun! Where are you!", it howled, attracin only the Scrapmetals attention, and again he had to run, show his speed once again, and try to spot any of his pack. They hadn't leave him behind, had they? No, no Maximal would leave his own behind in a danger like this! Not even as helpless and annoying one as him, he was still just learning to fight! They wouldn't leave him, they just couldn't do that! And there was no slagging way that any of his pack would die just like that, they were the toughest punch of all, they even gave hard time to the Decepticons once they had showed them that they didn't take dictators very lightly... But now, his companions were gone, in the mists of this planet, where was just death and destruction around. He had never felt so alone, he needed his friends, he needed his pack!  
>"Don't... Don't leave me like this!", he yelled again, slowing down, and raising his head, howling.<p>

_"Kuka tahansa! Auttakaa!"_

* * *

><p>Looking from the highs, and focusing on the next roadcrossing that he wouldn't get hit by those bugs. He was angered, this was his city, his world, his HOME, and what had happened when the Scrapmetals had invided it? Nothing. Decepticons had retreated, they didn't care. Autobots had taken few civilians with them before going back to their precious city, and that was it, nothing else. Deep growl came trough his vocaliser, he loathed both of the wars sides, and this was why. They didn't care. They just wanted to fight, not to save those who needed help. Closing his optics, he was hoping that the screams of pain would stop, but it was hopeless. This planet was doomed, and yet they fighted to protect what was left. Why couldn't anyone else see, that fighting against each others was a sign of really losing it all?<br>"Fools.", he whispered, watching two young Autobots running trough street, trying to avoid the Scrapmetal-attack. But it was futile, they weren't fast enough. Too bad for the two younglings, but atleast they were nice distraction for Scrapmetals, so he could make a safe passing over the street, to the next hiding place... Too bad his calculations weren't bullet proof, the re-inforcment had noticed him.

"Well _damnaigh,_ this isn't going to end well."

* * *

><p>Blast, blast, dodge, burn, blast. It wasn't different from the other days after all, only that the targets were different, and that he knew he wouldn't get any help. This was like his whole life, only bit worse. Well, atleast he didn't have to feel bad for killing someone, Scrapmetals weren't something you would consider as another transformer, or as anything innocent that needed protection. Not that he showed any regret on Decepticons either, it was a war after all, but sometimes he couldn't help it, the feeling of guilt. It only came on the young warriors anymore, the ones who were affraid, affraid of the death and the huge mech who could easelly rip them appart. And from the inside.. it killed him. He didn't want to be murderer, or a warrior, he had promising career in as an teacher, and he had enjoyed it, seeing how younglings did their best, grew up, had fun... and then the war came. His days as teacher were short, but he cherised them, because the change had been too sudden. Attack that was aimed in his school had let him scarred, just remembering his students offlined and horror in their face... After that, he wasn't the same. He became cold, distant, he became a warrior. And he knew he couldn't go back anymore, he just couldn't. Just thinking of how he betrayed his young companions... No. Better stay in the battlelines, show no compassion to the others. With these thoughs, he aimed for another Scrapmetal, and shot it off from one of his fightingpartners. He couldn't even remember his name anymore, all he did care was to get out of here alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Stupid minions... they were supposed to gather materials, not to blast everything in sight! Eyes glowed in the dark, and ten of his closest assistants bowed at the same time, walking backwards from the room to fulfil their missions... Sharp claws scratched the walls in dull rage, bright yellow eyes scanned trough his room. This planet, this universe, it was going to be his. And no transformer was going to stand in his way.<p>

"Mine.", he whispered, and a deep grin crept in his face. This was all going to be him. And no-one was going stand in his way this time.

"All mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

"Kuka tahansa! Auttakaa!" is finnish, and translates "Anybody! Help!". Yes this character speaks finnish, but all that he had said will be translated, and there won't be lot's of this languake, just random curses and captions.  
>Same goes for the guy who said <em>"Damnaigh<em>", wich means damn in Irish.  
>Characters names are still in somewhat of an secret ;) You can go to my DA: accounts journal and try to figure out who is who before sending the first chapter.<p> 


	2. Fighting For Your Life!

**Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara!  
>Team Desperate in the other hand is mine!<strong>

AD: Welcome you all! This is one of those many stories I've been mulling over my head for some time now, and I've written most of the stuff down already. Also, there is already few pictures of the characters, and all the charas have been given mold already. As you were able to read earlier, you guys have a chance to send an OC in this fic for small appeal, and in some cases even in keyposition for the story!

Goldline: Wait, what about your _own_ OCs, there's so many of them, why not use them?

AD: Cause there's way too many, and I would really like to have some variations... besides, writing other's characters are much more fun ^^ More silly questions?

Goldline: No?

AD: Okay, thanks for jenny77739 for reviewing and story alerting (it feels bit funny to thank trough fic after I've talked with you trough via PM), and for those who wonderes the same: This is supposed to be mostly OC fic, so official characters from the show are mostly from the Unicron Trilogy. But if Jetfire makes appearence, I'll give him his twin, if you really want that :'D But that's enough of the talk: Let's get this party started!

* * *

><p>Goldline had taken cover in the metallic rubble, and peeked from the hole when there was silence. Wolf-transformer was really getting lonely all of an sudden, silence and the hollow, huge building weren't actually scenery that made him comfty. He lowered his head when he heard a crash, whimpering a little. Then he heard them, Scrametals were coming. Young Maximal new that he couldn't hide in the pile of metalrubble anymore, so he jumped out, getting ready to run so fast as he could. He got several scratches to his armour, but didn't care, he just ran.<p>

Somewhere above, someone was flying. A decepticon, who was blasting Scrapmetals like there was no tomorrow, when something hit on him to the wing.

"Oh slag!", he cursed, trying to maintain his course, but couple blasts more, and he was spinning out of control. Decepticon yelled out for rage, and Goldline stopped to look at the sky, seeing that the flyer was coming straight at him! Goldline froze for a split-nanocycle, and then let out a yell, trying to outrun the jet so he wouldn't get hit. He wasn't fast enough, the plaine crashed on him, leaving a small crater on the ground...

"Ow ow ow... Hey! Get off me! Wake up! Those Scrapmetals are coming!", Goldline transformed under the seeker, who had tried to slowdown the fall by transforming himself. Young Maximal tried to push and pull knocked out decepticon with all his might, put he didn't pudge, he even tried to claw him and kick with his legs, but alas, he was so much smaller than the flyer.

"Uh, sorry , I hope you won't hate me for this...", he whispered, before he sanked his teeth deep into the weak-lookig-spot on the mechs arm. That did the trick, purple and blue colored flyer woked up with an small yell of pain, and rised his weapons to shoot blindly at anything that moved, while Goldline hang into his other hand, still biting. He wasn't able to let go, the more the decepticon warrior struggeled the harder he bite, natural instics. Scrapmetals didn't dare to come any closer, most of them tried to get away from this new threat, that was shooting all out... until he stopped shooting, almost collapsing on the ground. Goldline let his bite go, and stood up, trying to hold flyer up.

"Hey, don't fall, we have to move or they'll ge-"  
>"Shove it kid, I don't need help from the likes of you!", Decepticon growled, and Goldline's green optics widened in small shock, and he let go of the angry flyer, just to see how his balance wasn't steady, and went back to support him.<p>

"Sorry, sorry, don't hit me! I just don't want to be all alone in here anymore!", yellow-golden bot looked pleading, and flyer growled in annoyance, but didn't punch the weird-looking kid. He was weird-looking, he didn't have any wings or tires, he had only claws... He didn't seem like an autobot, and no decepticon would wear colors that bright and cheerfull.

"And who the slag are you?", Decepticon asked, when he couldn't figure out who the younling was.

"Goldline sir! From Animatron!"

From... Animatron? So that was one of those who turned into organic-looking-creatures? So in that case, kid was either Predacon or Maximal... But that didn't matter, he looked lost, scared, and young. So he would be perfect to use as shield, or atleast somewhat protection... Emerald optics were locked on the incoming Scrapmetals, and Goldline withdrawed his sword.

"Uh, we're not able to run unless we go trough them first...", he said, trying to sound brave, but there was fear coming trough from the younglings voice. Was this his first battle?

"So, uh, what's your name?" Goldline asked, giving small glance on the flyer, who sighed again.

"It's Mistfist... What is to you?"  
>"I just want to know who I'm surviving with!", Goldline tried to smile bravely, before transforming into wolf, and attacking on the first Scrapmetal that got too close. Mistfist followed, limbing his leg from the fall, and shooting every creeper he was able to get an aim, and Goldline kept rushing around, clawing and biting, tackling and headbutting every Scrapmetal coming too close. Kid was scared, but tried his best to show that he wasn't weak... or then he really wanted to prove something to flyer, so he wouldn't leave the kid behind. Tough luck though, since Mistfist really didn't want that freak too close.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been long hour, Mistfists leg was in bad shape, and Goldline had gotten more than just an few blows in his frame, and being smaller than average transformer, they were really taxing. Goldline stumbeled little, and fell to the ground. Mistfist was thinking of leaving the kid behind, so he could get away... But just looking how Goldline seemed to freak out being left all alone again, Mistfist found himself next to him, getting him back up to his feet.<p>

"We- We are not going to die right?", Goldline asked, when the duo were ducking behind some rubble, being the newest target to the Scrapmetalcannons.

"Of course not!", Mistfist was trying to keep his companions spirit high, giving him another of his cannons - Goldline was closerange fighter after all - and trying to snipe some of the bugs. They were closing in... and something crashed on them. Red racer, who apparently didn't have any brakes, and had to stop by smashing into the biggest thing he could see. This made him curse, when he realised one of his headlights were broken.

"Oh maaan! Not cool!", it yelled, and transformed to see it better.

"Yep yep, not cool at all, where I'm supposed to fix this..."  
>"Look out!", Goldline yelled, when one of the scrapmetals tried to attack on him from above. Red racer raised his head, and pointed then it with his arm. Blue flames came from the flamethrower attached to his frist, striking straight to the small mindless attacker, who felt dow, still on fire.<p>

"And _that's_ why they call me Flamer!", racer pointed himself with his thumb, and then looked at the two transformers, who were trying to keep the other scrapmetals away from themselfs.

"Oh man... I really should just help, but then again, that's not what I usually do, but on the other servo, boss told me to things I wouldn't normally do when anyhting else isn't working, and..."  
>"Would you shut up and help!", Mistfist yelled, almost roared, making Flamer flinch, and then laugh little, running next to the two, and pointing his flamethrowers on the enemy.<p>

"Why not, it's not like it would kill me! Eat fire you little buggers!", Flamer shouted, showing his bluefire abilities all again. Mistfist could have facepalmed himself now, first he gets a pretty much useless kid who had problems of being alone to tag on him, and now they had a pyromaniac helping them. This had to be a really bad dream, right? He would wake up any moment now...

"Aaaah! Help!"

Nope. Not a dream. Mistfist flinched and looked where the yell had come, and saw Goldline being stuck, apparently Scrapmetals had dropped some of the building top of him, so that he was now stuck by his legs... Huge claw of an Scrapmetal loomed over him, and Goldline offlined his optics, he didn't want to see this! He heard a thump, and a several curses. Carefully, he onlined one of his optics, seeing something big, standing next to him, and that previous Scrapmetal in hand. The giant throwed the metalpest far, and then grabbed on the piece of wall, that was pinning Goldline on the ground, lifting it up a little. Flamer runned there, and pulled the goldenyellow bot underneath his trap.

"_Loikkivat vuorijuuret!"_, he whispered in his native-languake, when the giant turned little around, using his cannon to wipe out more than five Scrapmetal. Mistfist was shocked too, but not because Goldline almost got offlined and saved, it was about the one who saved the day, for now atleast. He was an Autobot!

"You alright young one?", Autobot asked, and Goldline nodded, little shocked still. "Think you can move?"  
>"Y-Yes sir, I can.", Maximal answered, trying his leg little. Flamer rolled his optics, and then started flaming the Scrapmetals like there was no tomorrow, laughing like an maniac.<p>

"Is your friend alright?", old mech asked, little conserded about him and his blue fire.

"I don't know, we just met... All I do know is his name.. Oh, I'm Goldline, that's Flamer - or atleast he said that it's what he's called-"  
>"I don't wonder."<br>"-and that's Mistfist.", Goldline turned around, only to see that Mistfist pointed one of his guns to newer mech. Goldenblack transformer flinched, what was Mistfist doing!

"No need to that Decepticon. They call me Boldbreaker.", older mech growled, shooting another Scrapmetal. Mistfist growled, and decided to let the Autobot alone for now, but once he would have a chance, he would shoot a hole in that mechs mainframe...

Finally! It seemed like they were backing down, and Flamer went after them. "Heey, not fun! Come back here!", he shouted, running after the small metal pests, leaving his new, temporal team behind for a moment. He transformed into racer again, chasing down the Scrapmetals who had caused his paintjob to get scratched, again. It didn't even occur to him that this wasn't probably the wisest thing to do... Taking a swift turn over the corner, he readied to blast anything from his way with his flamethrowers. Too bad he couldn't use them, he had to break, when a large metallic claw striked down, right in front of him.

"Jumping lasers, that was way too close!", he cried out loud, and then looked who attacked, seeing a... gigantic Scarpmetal. No, seriosly, that thing had to be atleast two times bigger than an average transformer!

"Oh... slag... Uh, hey guys! Seen my Cybercat in here? You know, small, cute, meows sometimes? I think it ran over here.", he tried to keep calm, but when the gigantic claw rised again...

"No? Well, thanks anyways!", he yelped, before putting reverse on and getting his engine roaring, escapin from a certain doom just in time. He still drove backwards for a few meters, before turning around with his tires screaming for mercy. The tree mechs who had been there to fight turned around, Flamer didn't know what they had talked about and didn't acutaly care. There were energonthirsty Scrapmetals behind him! Red racer drived past them with highspeed.

"RUN! RUN RUN RUN RUN!", Flamer yelled, and all three mechs broke from their - what appeared to be - a fight, and turned around, to see what were happening. And soon all three realised why Flamer was in hurry. Goldline transformed into his wolf form, and older mech - he had just introduced himself as Boldbreaker - turned too, into tank. Goldline started running, not being as fast as Flamer, but he wasn't slow one either. Boldbreaker stopped infront of Mistfist.

"Jump on!", he said, making Mistfist frown a little.

"Excuse me?"  
>"I said: Jump on! You cannot fly right? We need all the firepower we can get, even if it comes from an old enemy.", Boldbreaker was serious, and Mistfist, shaking his helm, finally climbed on. This was just NOT his day!<p>

"Any word of this to another Decepticons and I WILL offline you.", Mistfist growled, when Boldbreaker started to move, trying to keep up with the other two. It wasn't easy, since Boldbreaker was a heavy tank, not an agile wolf or small racing vehicle. But he had Mistfist on aboard, and the grounded flier was good at shooting, taking down every Scrapmetal who were coming too close.

"Don't slow down!", Flamer shouted, while Goldline had given up some of his speed so that Boldbreaker and Mistfist wouldn't lose their track.

"I have to! What about Mistfist and Boldbreaker! We just can't leave them behind!", Goldline answered, and Flamer spinned around again - total torture to his tires - and braked, and Goldline pumped into him.

"Hey, this is WAR Goldyboy, just the fastest and strongest survive. If they can't keep up, it's their problem, and I am not going to let anyone to slow me down, got that?"  
>"But... they're our team!"<br>"Team? Kid, we just met! Don't go calling us a team yet!"

"We are all alone, hurt, and in danger, we have to work together! Flamer, please, we need you, and you need us!", Goldlines voice was starting to crackle, but Flamer stood silent, processing over what the yellow wolfbot had just said.

"...Let's get 'em.", red racer finally said, powering his engine again, going there where his new "teams" members were lagging behind. Again he spinned around, and was driving next to the tank.

"Stop fragging around and step on it grandpa!", Flamer ordered, making tank laugh out loud.

"Grandpa? Why you, I might be old but I certaintly aren't in grandpa-age yet kid, I could whoop your aft if I wanted!", Boldbreaked answered, laughing at the same time. Mistfist rolled his optics behind his visor, and turned again to shoot down the Scarpmetals. He never understood the Autobots, if Flamer had told that to him, he would've blasted him just to get rid of pure nuicance.

* * *

><p>"Aaaah! Lem'me out of here, let me out!", Goldline started to panic, trying to jump against the wall to climb up from where they had fallen down. Mistfist was cursing when he saw how the hatches closed, preventing the Scarpmetals coming down - like they would jump down, there was atleast 140 feets to the bottom, was a miracle they had survived from that. Too bad that the hatches that had closed and stopped the Scrapmetals also stopped them, there was no way they could get out that way. Boldbreaker groaned, trying to move a little.<p>

"I think I broke something...", he muttered, when his engines didn't wake up at all. Flamer, who had landed on his face, had gone into small stasis, and didn't seem to wake up... until Goldline landed on him while dropping again. Flamer waked up, and his engines roared, making him almost to transform and take off. Lucky he had atleast some sense and selfcontrol in him...

"I'm awake! I'm awake!", he yelped, and jumped on his legs, dropping Goldline from his back.

"Yes. We can hear that.", Mistfist commented, not being amused, but he atleast used his time better than Flamer - who had started to walk around to see where they were - or Goldline - who was running around, trying to get out - and had sitten down, and started to make some repairs on his leg. Boldbreaker had transformed finally, altough he had moaned from the pain. It was easy to see that he had sprained something important, or alteast something really sensitive. Goldline backed on the corner, whimpering something.

"Hey, Goldyboy, everything alright?"  
>"The walls... the walls are closing in... I don't want to be here...", young bot muttered, and Flamer tilted his head, kneeling next to him.<p>

"Hey, guys, I think somethings wrong with Goldyboy here, he thinks the wall are moving!"

"It's called claustrophobia, it's common among Animatrons. Means that one doesen't like being in tight places with no exits, or in tunnels, or rooms without a window or door. It can occur in underground also... Symptoms are panicking, speeded up energonflow, arching in the spark, hallusinations...", Boldbreaker started telling, when Flamer raised his hand and blocked the tanks mouth.

"I don't need the full thing, just the small info thank you."  
>"Basicly, he's afraid of being locked up without any kind of escape."<p>

"Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place?", Flamer asked, and tapped Goldlines back a little.

"Dont'cha worry kiddo, we get you out of here, I don't stand being prisoned like this either. I mean, the prisonfood is good, but other than that-"  
>"How do you know about prisons?", Mistfist asked, he just had gotten his leg fixed, and tried now to walk a little.<p>

"Well, long story."  
>"You better tell it, or I won't let you go.", a new, strange voice said, with small accent in his speech. "Because, heh, I want to know who I just rescued.", unknown mech stepped from the darkness, and looked the very strange team he had just encountered.<p>

"Rescued? You opened the hatch and got us in here?"  
>"<em>Go beacht<em> young one.", stranger answered for the red racer, and stopped his scanning around. "My name... is Ghostpunch. And now, tell me who am I being honored to talk with, would you kindly?", his voice was having a kind tone, but his face was totally emotionless, and what made others look at him more than once, was the fact that he had only one optic. Other was covered, unknown reasons, but it shone trough somewhat with red light, when his left optic was yellow. Otherwise he was just really dark green and deep red markings, his hands being rather slim. Creepy guy though. Goldline was still hiding in the corner, and Mistfist - having paranoia some sort - still hold his weapon close. Boldbreaker was the first to make a move.

"Could we talk somewhere else?"

"Why of course. It seems our little Animatronian is having a panic attack.. follow me. There is a energonstorage right behind a corner, a personal hiding place of mine. Perfect place to have a chat."

* * *

><p>Loikkivat juurivuoret = Hopping mountainroots.<br>Go beacht = Preciselly


	3. Fragment of peace

**Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara!  
>Team Desperate in the other hand is mine!<br>Reader OC Crystal Med and some parts of her introducing belongs to jenny77739**

AD: Yahoo, part 2 is up now! Thanks for my really good friend TFAArtFreak for revieving these :3  
>Flamer: Actiontime!<br>AD: Not really. This is more sit and talk, to rewind what's happening. Also we'll see the first readers OC in here ;)  
>Mistfist: Didn't you have enough action last time?<br>Flamer: Hell no! I wanna see more burning stuff!  
>Ghostpunch: So, we got an claustrophobic, an emo, an pyromaniac, and an old warrior who doesen't like kids.<br>Flamer: Don't forget "Creep-medic". That's you.  
>Ghostpunch: Want me to hi-wire you into an washingmachine?<br>AD: ANYHOW! Let's get this party started!

* * *

><p>"Stay still. I will fix that.", Ghostpunch said to Boldbreaker, who had sat down on temporal berth made of boxes and such, trying to see what was wrong with his system with his self-repair program. Ghostpunch seemed to have a collectors habit, he had small energoncubes placed next to computer and monitorscreen, wich he had used to control some of the hatches and energylines of this section of the city. He also had few of the cameras under his control... real hacker it seemed. And a medic also, he had equipment for that too, and he had already checked Goldlines programming, overriding the code that made him feel trapped, making kid atleast somewhat calmer.<p>

Flamer leaned closer to see, how Ghostpunches arm seemed to disperse into small, small parts, almost like in smog... Ghostpunch had already told that it was is speciality, to brake his own structure into atoms, and control them... kinda creepy really, but also really helpfull when you needed to get into those hard to reach places while fixing someone. Apparently Ghostpunch could do that to his whole body, but he rather not. His spark would be vulnerable to all kinds of attacks if he'd do that.

"So uh, why did you save us? I've been in the business to know that no-one saves another without an good reason."

"And by business you mean underworld-business don't you? I know this is a war wheres no room for courteus gestures, just like the world you came from."

"Where did he come from then?", Goldline asked, while Ghostpunch finished the fixings. Boldbreaker tried his hand, nodding then to himself. Ghostpunch had made a good job. And now he got somewhat curious too. Who are these guys anyway?

"Well, that's a long story. Like, REALLY long. Let's just say that I came from Velocitron, against my will that is."

"Actually... I know about you already. I hacked on the main systems before they collapsed, and downloaded all the data I was able to get, just in case. Name: Flamer. Crime: conspiracy against Autobot-order in Velocitron, arson of three buildings and one stadium, resisting the authority while taken in custody, terrorising the fellow transformers-"

"I got I got I got it! It's bad! I know! No need to tell all of it!"

"You're... criminal?", Goldline asked, making Flamer tilt his head a little, giving a smirk under his mask.

"More or less.", he replied, and Goldline shruddered.

"Hey I'm not atleast a murdered, unlike these two.", Flamer pointed at the seeker and the tank. Seeker growled silently, and Boldbreaker turned his head slowly to look at Flamer.

"I'm a soldier, not a murderer."

"You kill people. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that we do what we have to do so we can life. We wouldn't kill if there wouldn't be another way.", Mistfist answered, sitting on the berth on his turn and fixing his leg on his own now. Ghostpunch sighed deep inside his mind, and went then to the computer, to monitor little of the surroundings. Typing around, hacking couple more cameras, he let the new formed team to let their opinions out for loud. They would need it, if they wanted to make it trough. Reason why Ghostpunch had safed them was simple: He needed some protection. He was about to move to the next point, but he couldn't make it alone. Why to chance points? Easy, he had already everything here under control. Why not expand his area little more?

Finally the small fight was over. It ended when Goldline made a loud howl suddenly, trying to run out of the door only slamming his head to it.

"Who locked this?", Goldline asked, transforming back to robotic-mode and rubbing his head.

"Seems like your instic-coding for places like this is trying to take over again. Listen, I have proposal. You owe me one now... excort me to one point, and we are even.", Ghostpunch said, making Mistfist point rest of the crew with his thumb.

"You want ME to work with THEM?", Mistfist asked, looking like he would rather blast them than work with them.

"It seemed to work earlier. Besides, I'm not asking you to work together for the rest of your life. Just enough so we can make it to the D-area on sector 22, in third level.", Ghostpunch answered. Goldline looked at his companions, and stepped then few steps forward.

"I'll come with you, I rather be with somebot than totally alone in here.", he said. Boldbreaker nodded also.

"War or not, I'm still an autobot. And it's on my coding to help others."

"Hey, you guys are going to team up?", Flamer asked, little confused, and looked at Mistfist. "What're you going to do Misty?"

"Don't call me that.", Mistfist said, turning his look elsewhere. What he was supposed to do here? He just wanted to get out, get somewhere else. He didn't belong among them, he was a con for crying out loud! But when he felt someone to touch his hand, he turned his head again, to meet the optics of Goldline. Good thing kid couldn't see his optics behind the visor...

"Are you coming with us mister?"

"Mister?", Mistfist didn't really know what to say about that, being called "mister" was new. Goldline nodded couple times. It was odd, seeing that someone who should be savaged beast was just an shy and polite puppy...

"...Okay, I'll come."

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to appear now? I really wanted to enter the academy!", young femme muttered to herself, shooting two Scrapmetals at the same time, making the explosion to block the view for couple seconds. Using this confusion in her advantage, she ran for it, to the small entrance that was in the shadows. Hiding in the shadows for a few seconds, she tried to get herself atleast some rest. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide for long, if there wouldn't be somekind of miracle...<p>

Miracle came, Scrapmetals heard a loud bangs, and hoping for easier meal than this ex-ninjastudent. Female autobot, named Crystalmed, sighed in relief, knowing still well that whoever was causing those explosions might have just saved her, but also sacrificed himself... Crystalmed came out from her hiding place.

"Primus bless you, who ever made Scrapmetals run.", she said, and transformed into her alt mode, small car, and dashed trough the rubble and fallen buildings. How sad it was, seeing the city in ruins, this place had been so lively, full of colors and places to go... She didn't have any destination in here now, and there was no way she would make it to the cit-

**SALVATION AHEAD**

_"Salvation? In here?"_, Med though, and decided to follow the arrow. It lead to the underground tunnel, that was well hidden. Salvation was behind it. Or was it? Crystalmed gulped, and opened the hatch, dropping herself in, and slamming the door shut. Atleast there wasn't any signs of any Scrapmetals... Crystalmed looked around herself, and realised that there was couple arrows more. This was hidden and abandoned place, almost like an catacomb, it had few decent sized rooms - most were filled with rubble or stuff that no-one needed - but the arrows kept pointing to further away. One stopped at one room, and when the young femme peeked in, she squeed for joy: There was energon! She hopped inside, she was too happy to walk normally, and taked one cube. There was enough suplies to feed an fifteen transformers for weeks! She took a small sip, and sighed in relief. It had been weeks when she last had any energon.

"Who ever made this, it really saved me!"

_piip, piip, piip..._

Med looked at the room she had skipped, and realised there was a computer, and few monitors, all being static. It was the computer that kept peeping. Femme sat down, and klicked the button on the monitor, that had message: Incoming videochat...

* * *

><p>Ghostpunch jumped when the computer piiped, and ran to it, klicking it on. On monitor, there was a autobot femme, colored in blue and white. The visual was bad though, it kept disappearing and reappearing.<p>

"T-this is Autobot Crystalmed speaking!"

"Keep talking Crystalmed, I'm getting the signal... just don't stop talking and I can get us both trough!"

"Okay, I can hear you too, who am I talking?"

"There! I got both visual and audio working. This is neutral medic Ghostpunch talking. I see you saw my markings on the walls?", Ghostpunch was happy to see that someone listened... well, readed, his markings.

"Yes, thank you very much, I haven't been this happy to have a cube of energon or see a mech!", Crystalmed smiled, relieved. "I'm glad I'm not only survivor here."

"Well, that you surely aint.", Ghostpunch turned on his chair little, releaving four other mechs, some resting and some talking. Crystalmed gasped, she was suprised, in a good way.

"Crystalmed, I have a big favour to ask. I know lot's of places like yours, but I haven't marked many of them. Still, could you stay on that point? I was thinking coming there, now that I have some assistant. I would like to hack some securitycameras around there."

"Sure, but why?"

"If we create strong small safe points, create a strong web that would protect us... the Scrapmetals wouldn't have a chance. Autobots or Decepticons aren't going to help us, if we don't show that we can survive from this. This is so far the best plan. So far we have this point, though we don't have any protectors here now. I need to go and check trough the points so I can connect them, and for moving around, I'll be needing this team, well, atleast for now. They already have agreed to help me."

"Wait... them, help? Autobot I can understand, but I see a neutral, and an Animatronian... and... Oh my lord, is that an decepticon?", autobot asked, making Ghostpunch chuckle, when the team rised their head when they were mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm decepticon, so what, we're all in the same frag-juice anyway.", Mistfist frowned, and Med was silent for a second. Yep, definetly a con, but atleast he was on their side. Ghostpunch shaked his head.

_"Mar sin drochbhéasach..."_, he muttered by himself, and looked back at the monitor.

"Well, we will be coming soon. Don't worry, that stronghold is going to hold on."

"Sure thing Ghostpunch. But... you do realise, that your team is... Kinda mixed?"

"Well, we are Team Desperate.", Flamer laughed by himself. Ghostpunch rolled his only optic, and looked then back to monitor.

"Will be seeing you soo in person, Crystalmed. Ghostpunch out."

* * *

><p>"So, we get where you want, but we make a small detour to go check this femme?"<p>

_"Go beacht._ You catch up fast Flamer.", Ghostpunch tapped on racers back. Flamer grinned behind his mask, that was first good praise he had gotten on the whole day. Goldline secured his sword, and nodded then to himself. Mistfist got up to his feet also, and Boldbreaker loaded his guns. Ghostpunch opened the door, that led them to an tunnel.

"This tunnel will lead us for three miles, we'll be safe from Scrapmetals in here in time being. Once we get to the groundlevel..."

"We start running like the pithound itself would be after us?", Mistfist comfirmed, making Ghostpunch nod. Flamer was stepping already forward, all happy and ready for action... and starting to sing. Goldline listened to him, and suddenly noticed that he was nodding to the song. Boldbreaker suddenly tapped Flamers shoulder.

"Sonny, you gave us a good name back there."

"Well du'h, we are team now aren't we? And we're team because we're desperate. So, Team Desperate that is!"

"And it's a fitting name."

* * *

><p><em>Mar sin drochbhéasach = <em>So rude._  
>Go beacht <em>= Precicely


End file.
